


【赫海】  这个他  28

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [30]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  28

这番有心的刺激大概是管用的，在路灯的浅影下被细雪和他吻透的时候，海是这样想着。风气温润还是寒苦，他实在感受不到，只有体内暖烫，高生出火光。  
温柔的温暖，即使层云遮蔽了月光。  
人同人总是逐步认识了解的，且不止须要时间，更要有意愿和诚心来细致体悟。而此刻二人倘若是倒带到初识再交联，恐怕还存一种难以避免的正确。总要一起，迟早终究。  
时间的脚在无声地走，哈着白气地依靠着缓步，像在等待积雪的厚度。盛大的白幕降临，紫黑的卷云之间，落雪窸窣如同树影摇曳。  
也无别的发展，只夜下楼前的吻别被白霜冰雪点燃，亮起银晃晃的耀光。东海卧在床间瞠目细想，嘴角仍粘黏着酒的甜甘，舔上去他也明白起来，赫宰同自己有着同等的顾虑——曾经怀疑的日夜有别。所以初见不愿在那不以为数的环境，要邀回校园，尽管寒凉也不舍，是为日间相处开幕；拥抱和亲吻避离着浮沉喧嚣，要跨入冰凉真实的雪色空灯之下，更同过往区别。  
因为欢乐可以便捷易得，而在彼此间绵亘的不是仅做短暂缠绕的愿望。  
谁说并无仪式，不向世俗昭彰。  
外人难以领悟，此间多重考量。  
并非抨击何人何地朽坏不佳，只是浮躁虚行于世，蓬盛毫不受阻，便显出静白的雪外静白的月清幽安然，如儿时无知无畏的安睡。  
叠重的窗帘外，团云雪片冰晶各自自由飘洒，细滑的湿气降落之声如同耳畔低吟，在温暖的室内默然地怦张。小海想若要把对他的喜欢比作一只空沉的玻璃樽，将是无法计量地广深；爱意是暖温的水流，灌注不减只增。  
不知日后会不会惯常了忘却了体悟，此刻明确地漫升着促动心口微胀。  
是不用注解的迷人，如画廊陈列的艺术品，纵使不通识，也将万人虏获。细观见情，近心落泪。旁人只道它华美贵重，不解其内真情。  
正像他眼底那层深藏的悲哀如一道惊雷将海击中，发出烫的白烟，惶悸揪痛，即使不明了原由。  
冷夜下他恬淡的笑容也凝结了冰霜，苍凉的雪意将其浸染，愉悦冻结起来在细淡地融化，依然散发出热温。期待壮大着也平缓。想观他多重面貌，解他隐匿的不安，将身心彼此依附。  
在带着目的旅途路程里观望。倘若是所谓正常的恋爱程序，该怎么开启上床的副本，东海根本不知道，个人并无此类的历经，以往不交缠何谈感情。而二人间情绪最该葱郁，丰沛的却是生活的日常，别无跨界的肢体接触。他由此顺应了机会去初次拥抱的地方，仅做无声的激怒，鼓动他妒意暴露激进冲涌，成功与否两说。日下的青涩实在奇特到忐忑，尤其是如果他参考外人对他的评述——禁欲的僧侣，怀疑他根本不行。而有彼夜于月色下揉触到的那一长条作证，东海嗤声细笑，明明是吃不到葡萄说酸，自己这葡萄味的月亮该是最甜了，只得计量思索如何能入口下肚。  
也不知是谁此前决断不想睡他。  
此下的躁动急迫又不是虚空欲望的召唤。只愿同爱人体会，身感他体温，触及他酥软，领略他坚挺。确切是非他不可。这只意外得到的硕果，他想抓紧了剥开细致品尝。  
确如赫宰可以觉察到的，东海决意以后自然行动飞快。  
由此于海最难捱莫过于看似静谧的夜晚，侧躺着强迫不去胡想，周身已然无形被他裹缠。日子默数下来距离假期再近，更紧张别无几日可供排遣。暗下待四处皆静，撑起身捧出电脑打开成人的电影，常常戴上耳机看完了前戏，就皱眉捂眼底扣下盖板。整身红胀，是赤霞下的海面，仿佛回归了未经人事的少年时代。扯出纸来摩擦着，嗟叹若是无真人可望也倒只当知识普及，现在爱恋在旁，实在难以面对地不敢想象。  
图书馆也作滋养情感的温室，考期临近课程停止，唯自习处人满为患。占座的二人时常午休都趴在桌前，两张脸无可避免地惯性相吸对立，眼目直抬深望一会，摊开一本轻薄的书将面目合盖，对方便自觉凑近到鼻尖点触，唇齿开合交结。轻柔地细吻，虎还是顺势爬近了抚碰到他下方，时而完全是好奇，计量那东西膨胀的速率。又被他捺紧了手指躲开。李赫宰一个从前一往无前无所顾惮的人，如今对此事就是不忙不慌。  
隔几日于寒夜分离之前，借无月暗光把他推入花园，厚重的外衣在粗糙的墙壁表面打磨。东海撑起寒冷的红手去啃噬他，狠劲也被软舌化成柔软的水滔。吻了不久，对方一个旋身，反把自己抵紧在墙。赫宰移开嘴唇，叼住了他耳垂往耳尖细腻地送气，嘘声的气旋战晃了海色，噤言之下才发觉隔着枯枝草丛，一旁也有一双人在偷偷亲密。水泽声响，浪花四晃。实景的香艳，脸上烫起酸痒，小孩无声地挤开他紧贴的身体转而冲回楼上。也没法生气。  
越是无法突进，情绪越是激荡，徘徊在质变的边缘，反而自我升华起来，更加地陷溺沉沦。他是海心内一口喝不完的酒，终日如醉。几近无法对视张口，比未识之时更无奈晃荡。随他齐整的动作将自己搅乱，清波暗涛，慌张蹙迫。又恨又想，又痒又爱，真将某种瘾生发成形。逐渐地他自己也发觉了，对最该熟知到腻烦的伴侣越发腼腆，于平常碎务间触目便羞赧。  
端坐在食堂饭桌一角举目望他，登时和他诚然的眼目对接，才知这直辣的光束大概已然照射了自己许久。鼎沸哄吵的堂间人流来往，东海体会到外人的瞻望，想起那样确凿的关系评定，是男友，是爱人。挪开眼神头埋得更低，发丝要替他品菜，被对面的人制止了，也还是心怀不轨一样没能对望。跟相互暗慕的人相恋激进又棉缓，无有停滞时时拓展却还是贪心嫌慢。东海只是未知赫宰此种对恋念的忍耐，比自己提早了许多。  
他疑惑地，这滋味并不好受，身边端坐着最想下口的肉，安放着不能动，日日晃在眼前，你不得吃，他却还来咬你，也只是舔舐一下，比真的落口更骚动。也不舍得断绝，身体还继续频繁而浅淡地触碰。他也庆幸如今早间的运动完毕了，各自都自动自发溜回宿舍洗澡。早间隔着薄布并立着，听水流越过他整具身体的声息，闻青草沾了湿气的清苦滋味，东海的吞咽都缓滞了。  
此刻落在图书馆自习桌的老位置上凝神沉思，目下的书本知识倒是熟烂于心，脑内是另一锅更稠腻的浆糊。却被他揉上头发细声问询，  
“你一直在走神啊。”  
东海感受着他大手柔抚出的热温，俯首躲闪月亮炽热的眼光，难得地想将一起的时光耗损，推辞着讲要先回去了。委实是周身不耐。  
他自己换了姿势背向着桌子倚靠，不去直面，谁知身旁的他扭曲了上身倾近，两额再次相抵，鼻息打在嘴上，唇都麻僵了，他觉得早上才刮净的胡茬马上要再窜发起来了。  
“是有点烫，那回去吧”，赫宰说完就去收拾两人桌前的书本文具。  
期末熬书的人众多，两张清逸的脸日日落座于一处大概本就鲜明，某一种标识招牌。也不知是谁开始更不掩藏，常在疲累之际伏在桌上，另一人就覆于其上，手搭身摞像两本参差的书。净瘦的人，薄肉之下骨骼厉厉，其实并不好枕，可两相低声笑怨着依傍，安稳几近欲眠。敞亮的日间，横陈的肢体，像两个稚童，也无人敢言不成体统。  
东海任由他收理了书页，也依从他将自己的衣角整束，大概想装病装个全套。接住他打包好的饭菜上了楼坐回床上，晃着眼皮打出喷嚏来。头重脑闷，这才知道是真的风寒受凉，这次的病的名字可不是李赫宰了。  
餐后支起乏力的身体去冲了热烫的澡，只穿着外裤向柜子里翻找棉厚的睡衣外套。鼻涕不发声地下淌，东海觉得头脑缺氧。  
外间突然就闯进几人，撞开了门朝着半身赤裸的人高声笑，  
“你怎么还在这呢，还不下去看看？”  
冷风一击，更是寒凉，苦得头眼俱胀，不经意地战抖出泪花。真的不舒服了，倒是不肯告诉他了，不知是狼来了的故事，还是不舍得他担心。  
“楼下北面那广场那儿，东海可又要出名了”，病恹的老虎揉搓着鼻子，头皮经受着走廊湿冷的细风，冰彻刺骨，脑内一阵激灵倒是反应迅速，北面不是挨着他的宿舍楼吗。  
手脚麻利地捡起换下的旧衣随意套上，裹进最厚实的羽绒服，扒开八卦闹事的同学，东海朝着楼层尽头的阳台走，扶着阑干向外望。  
六层之下人脸面目不清，可衣着形态在傍晚昏淡的光色里保留高饱和度的清晰，举目及远处是熟悉的图书馆高层稀淡的灯光，垂头楼角矗立成排成列的自行车，甚而在对面的楼底依稀能辨认出赫宰银黑色的那一辆。被几座宿舍楼夹住的平坦广场中央，淡粉的蜡烛被排列出桃心的形状，正向朝着这栋楼，布局摆放整齐。饱满的推积之下别立一排字迹，不大，是海的名字。四周不少的人聚合查望，摆弄成片烛火的女孩却异常淡然，并不受影响，扣着火机将蜡烛熏出焦香，又在细微处调整着形状。  
李东海打着寒颤把声音噎在鼻腔，起身推开了消防步梯的闸门，奔跑着下楼。腿脚也绵软，鼻孔里发紧，喉咙更干烫，迈步却更是迅疾。心下乱草繁生，这被他看见了可还得了。  
此刻倒是想不起这或许也是绝好的刺激。  
落步到平地之后东海其实诧异，远望着努力回想，还是没能辨认出这素淡的女孩是久远之前哪一任所谓的女友，只看她虔诚地静待着，眉目都是热亮的，手指却冻得枯红。他心里不忍地胀痛，走近了朝她展开平浅的笑，张开怀抱把娇小的人儿空搂住，在四周的起哄叫好声中细抚她头后冰凉的发丝，抵近到耳旁说了一声对不起。  
出声之时心脏随着女孩也摇晃，他知道如若换做没有赫宰的过去，纵然这些表白的宣扬不能将他打动，心酸顾惜之下他也必然无法拒绝地答应。反正对海而言别无差异，走个殊途同归的流程之后，平添烦扰而已。  
是这个他实在不同，让一切日间惯常都无法控制地变革焕新。  
东海脸上佯装的浅笑扬高了固结出和悦的深邃。他牵开女孩走到一旁，直等到好事的人群逐渐四散，才捧起她靠在肩膀轻声啜泣的脸庞，郑重地再道歉意，把人送到了女生宿舍楼底。微笑还绷在清白的脸皮上，等待她姗然不舍地离开。疾风拂过路旁堆积的脏雪将海围绕，他牙齿细颤着，脸色逐渐干涸了又盈润——心内追溯起来，赫宰送自己回寝的时候，也是孑立在风口，僵持着注视，必定等候自己先行了再走。  
已成为了他惯常的动作，东海鼻头一热，接连打出五六个喷嚏。外冷内热，扑击冲撞，霜夜之下竟然愤恨地想念起这每日依在身旁的人。无方向的乱风卷绕出思念口味的苦香。  
刨除开蒙昧的急切欲念，伶仃下自主也因他足乐，是暗恋转变后滞留的思维习惯；是一时摈弃了由不安主导的贪婪。寒气把眼角吹涌出猩红的热，他像一颗膨大的气球，以他为风，拥抱着并非无处依存。  
东海揉着眼掏找纸巾来擤鼻涕，在兜里翻出的手机上看到了方才分别不久对方的嘱咐信息，无非略显唠叨地让自己吃药、穿暖、早休。  
也温甜如同糖水一样，月亮是注了心的软糖。  
今日还未道晚安，此后也总还有下一句言语流转。  
该是观不完的风景、尝不尽的好味，在他细品慢咽之时，已然自主地更新迭换。  
启步回寝的路上东海甘笑着，也考虑起那些遗留的蜡烛该如何收拾，想那宿管阿姨凶悍不好对付，肯定会要求自己清理干净。融雪稀泥一样摊在街面，冷气悠白地从地底升腾。东海挺直了身板小心地在刺寒的风间行走，埋头盯着鞋面提防摔跤。未修的破败路灯划定了光暗的分区，他停顿下来立在晦暗之处，涕泗都在流淌。目内是光亮里更盛放的他的月光，这“心心不停，念念不忘”着的人背对着、独自蹲在那方小广场，手指暴露在即将结霜的砖石地面之上，整理那些还未燃尽的烛火。不时停息了端看那排由单只小烛拼出的字，是海的名字。不堪忍受地抠下凝固的腊修改了笔画歪斜的地方，好像是他摆开的一样了。李赫宰把心形的那一串收整进垃圾袋，再起身犹豫起下一步的行动之时，居然也有些不舍。  
燃化的蜡油附着在他细白的指骨，厚腻的遇冷凝结成层，封住了寒温。  
海从怔楞中苏醒过来，冻手擦干了脸颊的落水，在湿滑的暗色暗街暗风中奔驰起来。接连落下了几场大雪，融化积冰的空气里像披挂上无数的牛毛细针，锐利地刺刮皮肤。体内急升的火焰燃上头顶，太阳穴尖利地搏动，双耳随之姜红。那么惧冷的海在此种苦寒里却再次丧失了体感，他只想从背后去抱他，环过腰间收紧，像他首次来拥抱自己。  
想念正是这无边的风，空阔地缭绕，无处消弭，更恢弘于他就在眼前。  
赫宰把那袋冷却凝结了的蜡烛抛扔进垃圾桶里，也佩服这有心的女孩在冷夜里准备这样沉重繁多的火烛，承载了或许赤诚或许造作的钦慕。无理地也得意，因为自己的海这样澄明动人总值得被更竭诚用心地对待。  
静默地发着议论，再蹲下之时，脖间被环过一只手臂，一团棉绒沉重地依附在弓弯的脊背之上。赫宰胸口一沉，不肖费力识别，就轻笑着起身把他背离了地面。手上糊成一片滑腻，没能抬手去扣住腿弯。只等他像糊墙的雪一样脱落下来，便即刻转身张开双臂，等老虎来向胸膛撞击，仅做人前兄弟式样的招呼。  
却见来人未动，只神色低沉，又匆忙地催促，  
“快回去吧，太冷了。”  
李东海望着他紫红的手背，风中枯索像一条老树枝，眼泪由着头痛鼻塞不懈地潜流，还是不语也不动。  
身前的人低头触上他外露的发漩，挂着笑，手部未触碰到，臂弯怀抱都展开兜进这只虎。胸怀包容之时，耳边是铺展上厚雪一般平柔的细音，呼吸都绵和也安畅。  
东海身上有一种温凉清淡的甘甜，藏在怒风之中，依旧入脾入心。是他个人的镇定药剂。  
赫宰合眼用侧脸轻蹭他发端，笑这二人开合的姿势在夜色的广场舞台上，无息地演出了依恋。他贴近他耳朵轻道，  
“走吧。”  
出声的人这便利落地把剩下的他人示意毫不迟疑地全然扔掉，擦净了手指扶上他腰骨，捏紧了转个弯，方向朝着自己的寝室去了。  
校内研究生的宿舍是老式的低矮楼房，几栋并立男女混住，宿管不严，不用刷卡更无门禁。东海在阴沉的楼道里费力攀爬，拽住了他的手扣死。楼层越升越高，手指越缠越紧。日常渗凉的海此刻滚热，如同在炉灶上烹煮。赫宰旋身查看，小孩低垂着头，面色惨白，身体在厚衣之中隐约地颤动。他站定了俯首去试他的头温，烫度激得他都晃，像一盏被风扑了的烛光，担忧便是那助燃的灯油，劈里啪啦地将他撕扯。  
东海哪里能发觉自己发烧的迹象，激切地私悦着的，就将跟他顺理成章地独处于一室了。


End file.
